Let Me Be Your Hero
by Michell-11e
Summary: Hermione and Draco have both been chosen to be Head Boy and Girl for their 8th year at Hogwarts after the war. Draco doesn't want the job but Hermione wants it a little too much. They both need someone to lean on in different way. They both need a hero. M for later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Draco stormed out of the Great Hall. _How did this happen to me? I just wanted to lie low and just get through this year…_ he thought. He went straight to McGonagall's office to discuss this Head Boy fiasco and turn it down, saint Harry Potter savior could be Head Boy because he certain did not want it.

Everyone else watched as Draco slammed the Great Hall's doors silently staring at where he left through. Hermione was dumbstruck by it all. _After that performance he certainly does not deserve to be Head Boy_ she thought. After a few seconds everyone went back to eating.

Hermione could not believe McGonagall's news that she was going to be Head Girl this year. This was what she used to dream of. She ran over to the Eighth Year table to tell Harry and Ron the fantastic news!

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted as she got close to wear they were sitting. Harry and Ron turned around from their conversation to look at Hermione. She was out of breath by the time she arrived at their table. She sat down puffing trying to get some more air.

"I…am…the…new…head…girl!" She cried while breathing heavily still.

"Hermione! That's amazing! So great for you!" Harry and Ron said shouting praise after praise to her. Hermione felt like she was glowing. She couldn't wait to go to McGonagall's office later to get all the details now to enjoy the feast so she could really dig into what her duties were later that night.

* * *

Hermione and McGonagall were heading up to her office to get the schedules and everything sorted for the year after the feast finished. While they reach her office they found the door was already open and sitting in a chair was Draco. _He must have been waiting her for over an hour,_ Hermione thought.

Draco stood and started talking, "Professor, I do not want to be Head Boy, you don't understand no one is going to respect me. Let alone want to talk to me. I mean Granger alone – " He stopped abruptly when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Granger, can we have some privacy please while we sort out who your new partner is going to be because it is surely not going to be me." Draco stated looking pointedly at McGonagall.

Just as Hermione was starting to turn, "No, Ms. Granger you may stay as Mr. Malfoy here isn't going to say anything that is going to change my mind. Come and take a seat both of you."

Hermione finally came into the office and sat in the chair beside Draco that he just sat down in again. "Professor, if I may," started Hermione "I don't think that Draco wants to be Head Boy and I don't want his hindrance to interfere with all of the Prefect duties."

"Ms. Granger, don't you worry, after we get all of the schedules figured out for the year I will have a chat with Mr. Malfoy about what his duties are." McGonagall smiled, "Now lets get started."

* * *

When the meeting finished McGonagall told them the big perk to having this new position, "By the way, each of you will be getting your own room in your dormitories! This is just to help with the late nights as you will be the last to patrol on most nights and we don't want you to have to wake up the other students when you come in."

Hermione and Draco both looked at each other, this was fantastic for both of them in their own way! Hermione headed out again to go find Harry and Ron because this day was just getting better and better. Draco stayed behind to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, again this perk doesn't really change the mindset of the other students, they are never going to do what I ask. The war was awful and I was awful in it. The other students know it especially the other eighth years."

"Draco, we have rebuilt Hogwarts and it almost looks like a battle never even happened here but all who were here do. You are one of the ones that will never forget. You may not be able to change how you acted during the war but you can change how act to everyone around you now. It may take some time to get the others to respect you again and being Head Boy is the right thing to help speed that along. You do not want to end your final year here with everyone thinking the same thing. You need people to talk to. And you can find that here, being Head Boy. Plus you are the best person for the job, I know it."

After McGonagall finished her speech she got up gave Draco a smile and left her office. Leaving Draco sitting there thinking about everything she just said. _I guess I'm stuck with the Head Boy position. This is going to be loads of fun._ he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Tower to find the boys when she bumped into one of them. "Hey Ron! Just the person I wanted to see! I have some awesome news. We should go find Harry so I can tell you guys together." Hermione said as she was pulling Ron's arm looking around for Harry.

"'Mione… stop pulling me. I'll come with you I promise." laughing Ron.

"Sorry. I guess I am a little too hyped up. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I just left him in the dormitory. He said he was sleeping for the night. Or at least until the nightmares start…" Ron stated. "What's your news?"

"Okay! So I get my OWN dormitory this year! In the Gryffindor Tower. ALLLLL to myself!" Hermione said smugly. Hermione could not stop smiling. Standing there Ron was silent. "Ron say something!" she said shaking him.

"Wow. Just wow 'Mione. I honestly don't know what to say. Like congrats? Or should I be thinking about all the things we can do together now that you have your own place." Ron said as he was wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Hermione blushed, "Stop it!" hitting him flirtatiously on the arm. "That is not what the room is for! Its so that I don't have to wake up my housemates when I come in late most nights."

"Still we could do things? I mean it's obviously not the main purpose but that doesn't mean we can't make it a multipurpose room."

"Ron that was very smart. I will take it under advisement."

"Oh really?" Ron said while pulling her closer "Anything I could do to help speed up the process?" Their noses were touching. Ron whispered "Anything?"

Then they were kissing in the middle of the corridor. This was something they had done quite a lot over the 6 months since the battle of Hogwarts happened. They had taken things to the next level a couple of times but living a burrow and trying to be alone was a very hard task.

As they were making out someone cleared their throat behind them. Draco was standing there looking around awkwardly mostly because he didn't want to look at them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Granger. Since I am staying Head Boy I thought we should talk about some things?" he said while looking Hermione straight in the eye.

Ron looking embarrassed and flushed said goodnight to Hermione and made his back to the dormitory. Hermione wasn't as embarrassed as Ron. "Sorry you had to see that. Probably not the best example to set for the other students. Anyway what did you want to talk about? Did you want to go somewhere and sit?"

"Yeah, there's an empty classroom right here do you want to sit in here?" Draco said point to a door in the corridor.

Hermione and Draco both sat down across from each other. It was strange seeing two people who hated each other for so long trying to get along.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione started.

"Honestly, I mostly wanted to apologize for all of my actions over the last several years. What I've done is unforgivable – literally. I don't really expect you to forgive but I needed to say it for us to even try to work together."

"Thank you for saying all of that. But words are easy to say and actions are more difficult. I know you say things you have done are unforgivable but I forgive you. Harry practically kept saying before we got here how we needed to move on, not hold onto grudge otherwise things were never going to change. So if you show me you're not that same person then I'll believe you and I'll really forgive you."

"Great good. I'll try. Glad that is settled. So when are we having the prefect meeting this week?" Draco was trying to move on. It was getting way too emotional. He didn't do emotions never did and never will.

As they were talking about their duties for the week, Hermione was impressed with how seriously he was taking his new position. Hopefully this wasn't going to go as horribly as she thought it was.

As they were standing up to leave Draco commented, "So you and Ron, huh?"

"Yeah, it happened at the battle and just kept going and now were here. Why?"

"I just thought it would have been mentioned in the papers by now. 2/3rds of the golden trio dating and all that."

"Probably because we were trying to keep it to ourselves for a while before the whole world butted in."

"Makes sense. The world is heartless and cruel. Goodnight. See you later."

Hermione walked off to her dormitory. _The world is heartless and cruel? I hope he doesn't actually think that._

Draco went off and walked the opposite direction to the dungeons. _I am glad that went well. Hopefully classes go well when we start later this week as well._


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was on her way to Charms class with Harry and Ron by her side. The last few days had been great being about to see everyone again and not at the funerals. She was ready to start learning again this is where she thrived.

When the 3 of them arrived in class they saw the desks were split so there was 3 students per desk.

"So who's sitting with who?" Hermione asked the boys.

"I am definitely sitting you 'Mione that way I can nap. This is class is way to early in the morning for me." Ron said as he leaned his head on her shoulder pretending to sleep.

"Yeah, um, no Ron. You go sit with Harry. I'll be fine. It will be better without the distraction of either of you anyway. Unless you want to sit with me, Harry?"

Harry whispered to Hermione, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't leave Ron alone what happens if he burns down the classroom again?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Ron said sitting down in his chair.

"Good call." Hermione whispered back to Harry nodding her head. Hermione sat down at her desk just beside the boys and was starting to take her stuff out of her bag to get ready for class when someone sat beside her.

Hermione looked up and saw Draco getting his parchment out of his bag waiting for the class to start as well. "Hi" she said waving, not really knowing what to do.

"Is it okay that I sit here? I mean you did say you wanted to see my actions change, so what better to show you then if I were to sit with you. I mean at least in this class, I don't really know about the rest yet."

"Yeah it's fine. Not a problem. I just don't want anyone to distract me. I need to pass all my classes and graduate the year with great NEWT scores."

"Same." That was all Draco was able to say before Professor Flitwick started that class.

Hermione watched as Draco took diligent notes the whole class. He listened to the instructions in a precise way. How had Hermione never seen how great at school he was before? Unfortunately, she was too busy paying attention to Draco's notes to hardly take any of her own notes. Before she knew it class was over.

Everyone in the class was gathering their materials when Hermione stopped Draco by tapping on his arm. Draco turned around with the same face she had always seen a frown. "I missed some parts of the lesson today, just couldn't get all the notes the Professor was saying. Would you mind if I could copy yours? I know it's a lot to ask. And I hate to do it but I need to do well on my exams. And this definitely is not the best way to start off the school year. I don't know –" Hermione was stopped abruptly by a hand going over her mouth.

"Yes Granger you can use my notes. Just stop talking." Draco said lowering his hand from her mouth. "I just don't give them out so you will have to meet me in the library later to copy them."

"Thanks." Hermione said as she started walking away. _Wow, he didn't need to be so rude about it. He didn't have to shut me up like that._

"Okay, see you later." Draco said to the back of Hermione. Hermione put a hand up, as if to say goodbye. _That girl can talk but at least she looked cute while doing it – wait what?_

Draco was still confused by his thought earlier. He thought Hermione was cute? No there was no way, his brain must of be off it's hinges or something. _Maybe I should go see the nurse_, Draco thought.

On his way to his next class he saw he was walking right behind Hermione. Draco noticed that Ron and Harry went a different way and so they must not have this class together. Hermione walked into the classroom that he was about to walk into as well. _At least we can sit together again_.

Hermione was very frustrated with her conversation with Draco. She was blaming herself for it though; she shouldn't have asked him for the notes. She knew he was still the obnoxious person he had always been. She shouldn't of let his apology get to her and think that things were going to change. He was arrogant and would always be arrogant; end of story.

When she entered her Ancient Runes classroom she sat down at a desk right away. Harry and Ron hated Ancient Runes and so they had a free period this lesson. Again someone sat beside her but she didn't pay attention to who it was because there were only enough desks for the amount of students in this class, so she knew she would have to sit with someone. _Hopefully it's someone less distracting this class_, Hermione thought.

She looked up and once again there was arrogant Draco sitting beside her.

"Looks like we have this class together too." Draco said.

"And you want to sit with me again? Don't you want to make other friends? Make apologies to other people?" Hermione asked annoyed. The last thing she wanted to do was sit with Draco again.

Draco looked hurt for a second but then recovered. "No, I am good here with you." He stayed silent for the rest of the class.

Draco didn't understand what had happened between the first lesson they had together and this one. But either way, Hermione was better company than his other classmates whom he could feel were always giving death stares to him, daring him to say something so they could retaliate. He didn't want to give them and ammunition and sitting with them definitely would. At least he knew Hermione wasn't going to curse him with anything.

Class started and flew by. Draco loved Ancient Runes, it just all made sense to him, the different languages and how people used to communicate. He looked over and saw Hermione looking at her notes confused. He wanted to ask if she need help but probably not a good idea from what she said earlier.

Draco didn't have any more classes for the day so he went to the Great Hall to have lunch before going back to his dormitory. He felt someone following him and he looked back and saw Hermione behind him. It was like they had the same schedule, or that they were reading each other's minds.

Hermione was aware she was following Draco and it irritated her. She couldn't get away from him. She following him into the Great Hall and they both sat down at the Year Eight table. Since there was not enough space at the House tables, McGonagall had made a Year Eight table at the front of the hall. So all of the Houses sat together.

Hermione was hoping to find Harry and Ron, or maybe even Ginny and Luna also sitting and having lunch but she looked around and didn't see anyone. She hardly saw anyone; they must of all of had lunch earlier, as it was pretty late to be doing so.

When Hermione sat down she saw that her and Draco were the only ones at the table. _Figures_, she thought.

"Fancy seeing you here." Draco called to her. He moved down closer to her. "We must have close to the same schedule, let me see yours." Hermione reluctantly pulled her schedule out of her bag; Draco looked it over and pulled his out as well. Draco slid both of them across the table over to her.

"Looks like we will be spending plenty of time together this year." Draco stated. Hermione looked down and saw that Monday, Wednesday and Friday of their schedules were the exact same.

"I guess so." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone. Hopefully you are enjoying the story so far. This is my first story that anyone has actually viewed and read so it is very new for me. It is going to pick up with Draco and Hermione's relationship soon. Just wanted the first few chapters to set the scene of who my Draco and Hermione are. Sorry about the last chapter about Ron and Hermione but had to write it because Ron is going to be an obstacle that Draco and Hermione's relationship will eventually have to overcome. Give me some positive feedback please! I could always use it. If you have any constructive criticism please PM me about it. Don't leave it in the reviews. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was finished classes for the day and need to get a jumpstart on her job being Head Girl before the homework for the year got too intense. She went to her dormitory and starting making lists upon lists. This was her happy place, she knew exactly what to expect. _It is amazing to have my own place. Finally some alone time away from Malfoy… and Ron._

Hermione was happy with Ron but he was just so clingy sometimes. Like that other night in the corridor, it was like he was trying to prove something.

Eventually Hermione noticed the time and saw it was time to meet Draco in the library to copy his notes from Charms earlier. Rolling her eyes she collected her stuff and went on her way.

Draco was already in the library completing assignments that wouldn't be due for a couple more weeks. Every time another student walked by him they would stare, especially the younger students. Some of the students whispered things as they walked past like "traitor" and "asshole". Draco would of sat in the corner where no one would of notice him but he knew he was meeting Hermione. She never would of found him unless he sat with all of the other students.

Finally, he saw her walk in. He gave her a wave to show himself. Hermione looked over at him and sat down across from him when she reached his table.

"Ok let's do this." Hermione said pulling out her parchment.

"Hi, nice to see you too." Draco said in return.

"Well, I wouldn't want to lie." Hermione stated with a glare on her face.

"What happened? I thought you were going to give me a chance? You know after my apology I thought we could at least be civil towards each other."

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?" Hermione was whisper screaming in the library. "What happened was that you put your hand over my mouth when we were speaking earlier. And like I said before actions speak louder than words. And clearly you still think you are better than me by doing that. So no, I am done being civil with you. We can just talk when we have to and that's it."

"Granger…" Draco was at a loss for words.

"Now can I please have your notes so that I copy them?" Hermione asked.

Draco pulled out his notes from Charms and gave them to her. She started to copy them. Draco continued working on his assignments. When Hermione finished she stood up and gave his notes back to him.

"Thank you. I won't need your notes again." Hermione stated and then turned away without so much of a wave goodbye.

"Granger wait!" Draco whispered. Hermione kept walking outside of the library doors. Draco quickly gathered his belongings and ran out after her.

"Granger!" he now yelled. She kept walking. Finally he caught up to her.

"Granger, can you please give me another chance? I didn't realize that what I did before was even wrong. But I can see now after hearing your side what I did was wrong. I am not going to do it again."

Hermione finally stopped and looked at Draco from head to toe. His face looked genuinely sorry. More than it did the other night when he apologized.

"Fine," Hermione said "but I have some conditions this time if I decide to forgive you."

"Okay. What are the conditions?"

"Number One: You have to go to everyone in our year and the year below and apologize in person about your effect in the war. Show everyone that you have changed. This is important for condition Number Two. Condition Number Two is that you have to come and help me with volunteer work that I participate in on the weekends. If you want me to forgive you that is the offer."

"Done. How long do I have to volunteer with you for?" Draco questioned.

"The whole year. I go every other weekend on Saturdays. So don't worry you will still have some time for yourself."

Draco was not worried about the time commitment; time to his self was all he had nowadays. "Great, so am I forgiven?" Draco queried.

"Yeah, but you can NEVER cut me off again, no matter how much I am talking. Deal?" Hermione stuck out her hand to shake. Draco returned the gesture.

"Great, I am on duty tonight training the first set of prefects so I am going to go a prepare. I will see you later." Hermione said starting to walk off back to her dormitory.

_Maybe Malfoy has changed. Never in a million years would he of ever owned up to his mistakes like that. Actually no one I've even known has ever really owned up to his or her mistakes, at least not that quickly before. It was a very nice change of pace._

A/N: Let me know if you are liking the story so far or not!


	5. Chapter 5

Classes went on as normal throughout the next week. Hermione and Draco sat together in all of their classes. Draco sat alone in the rest when he didn't have Hermione there.

When the weekend arrived Draco was wondering what sort of volunteering he would have to do. It was a small price to pay to be able to talk to someone. _How did I think I could do this year alone?_ Draco thought to himself.

Hermione had said to meet at McGonagall's office in the morning. Draco was leaving his dormitory, thankful he could stay in there and others eyes weren't looking at him all the time. When he entered the Slytherin common room everyone ignored him as usual. The Slytherins who had decided to come back were all those who had picked the right side during the war. Draco was the only one whom had chosen the wrong side and had come back. No one from his year had come back except for him either.

Draco kept walking all the way up to McGonagall's office then he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Draco walked in to see Hermione already sitting there. He thought he was going to be early, with nothing better to do he thought he might as well just come down.

"Am I late?" Draco asked looking at Hermione.

"Nope! I am just super early. But now that we are here we can be off!" Hermione stated perkily.

"Is no one else coming?" Draco asked once again.

"No, not this week. Maybe next week. People still want to see their friends or see different ones that they haven't caught up with in a while."

"Are you ready?" McGonagall asked them both.

Hermione and Draco nodded their heads. McGonagall waved her wand and the floo shot up. Hermione and Draco both grabbed some floo powder.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Hermione screamed as she stepped through the floo. Draco then did the same.

Hermione came through on the other side. Right behind her Draco followed. Once Hermione noticed that Draco had come through started to walk through the crowd, Draco ran to catch up with her.

"What's the rush? I thought we were early?" Draco asked having to slowly jog beside her to keep up with her fast walking.

"We are but I love being early! Plus it means we can help more people." Hermione replied. Draco rolled his eyes in return. They walked for a short period and then Draco realized where they were going.

"Wait." Draco said stopping in his tracks. "Are we going to the Home Relocation Centre?"

Hermione turned around and said "Yeah why?"

"I just don't think they are going to let me in."

"Of course they will. They need all the help they can get from anyone. It takes a lot of people to build homes for the people that lost theirs during the war. I've been doing it for the past 4 months, since they started the initiative and we are no where close to be finishing the list."

"When I said 'think' I mean that I know. I came here when it first began too 4 months ago. When they first opened I wanted to help the families that I caused damage to but they said they had enough volunteers. Really though I know it was because of who I was in the war." Draco looked down at the ground; afraid to see what Hermione might think of him.

Hermione took a step closer. "Well I can guarantee you that you will be able to help some of those families today. Because you can't back out of our deal." She said with a smirk.

Draco looked up. Hermione could see that he was almost to tears. Draco smiled at her. It was the first time that Draco had smiled toward Hermione before. _What a great smile_ Hermione thought to herself and smiled back at him.

"Now lets go inside!" Hermione stated raising her hand in the air. She turned and starting walking again a little slower this time so Draco could keep up.

* * *

After building houses all day both Hermione and Draco were exhausted. They both were on duty that night as well so they were walking around the castle in a comfortable silence. Just saying clear after they checked a classroom.

Both were thinking to themselves how nice of a day they had together.

_I cannot believe what Granger did for me today. The way she stormed into that volunteer center demanding to let me volunteer there was amazing. She is amazing. I cannot wait until the next weekend we get to do that. It is so nice spending time with her. How did I not see how strong and smart she was before? She isn't a know-it-all at all. _Draco thought during his walk around the castle.

_What Draco told me about that volunteer center and the way he looked when he did really has shown me he has changed but the world still hasn't. People still putting blame on others and not being able to forgive even after the war we had. He must be really lonely if the whole world treats him like that._ Hermione thought.

They were now on their last set of classrooms. Hermione checked the last one and said "All clear."

"Okay great. I am going to back to my dormitory now. I am exhausted from today. Thank you for everything. It was really nice spending time with y—I mean spending time doing that today." Draco said.

"Yeah, I had a good time too. Even if it was with you." Hermione said jokingly.

"Mmmhmm, right. Night." Draco said awkwardly leaving.

"Wait. Okay now I get to apologize. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I meant I had a nice time with you today. When you're not throwing mean comments in my face we actually get along pretty well."

"I thought so." Draco said shrugging.

"Okay so goodnight. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight." Draco turned around and walked away smiling from ear to ear all the way to his bed where he fell asleep with a great grin on his face. For the first time in years.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you are like it so far! Let me know by a follow, favourite or a review!


End file.
